White Shadows
by FireNeiko
Summary: A new girl join the inu-gang & shes the exact opposite of Inuyasha.What's her connection 2 him? Why does Sango hate her? With her checkered passed, will the gang b able 2 trust her? Or will she betray them all? Ultametly IKag. 1 OC r&r please!
1. Extended Summary

(A/N: I liked my long summery so I thought I'd put it in here. It is a conversation between Miroku and a little boy. Miroku is the one saying all the very long sentences... yeah I know....) FireNeiko  
  
Extended Summery:

-

-

"Have u ever met someone that was not like others? That stood out from the rest but for some unexplained reason."

"Yeah, I've met those kind of people."

"What if these people aren't even people at all?"

"They have to be."

"They aren't. But they are at the same time. They create themselves from the entity of another. A parasite of men."

"That's awful."

"Oh, yeah? But what if they where here to help us?"

"They can't be..."

"Yes, yes they are. But we as men are unable to except their purpose. They stand out among us because they lack something that, as a being created by the Gods, we men some how possess. These being that do not belong and are feared by us, because as men we are afraid of things unlike us. Because we as men are weak. But also as we are men and we are weak men, we are given assistance by the thing that we fear the most. But we do not realize their purpose, because they are unlike us and we fear them unnecessarily. It's one big cycle, and it's not in our favor. We kill the thing that could save us, because men are blind. The entities that create themselves from our own souls are the people that stand out ageist us. They are the one's that do not belong."

"Than why are they here?"

"Do you not understand? They create themselves from us and in return they help us survive, but man is too weak to understand that and they fear the White Demon, only hurting themselves, and thus man perishes and the White Demon is left with out a purpose."

"But what is a being with out a purpose?"

"It is nothing. But the White Demon starves for life, so it will return..."


	2. Ch 0 Prologue

Hi, all! This is an old story, just revised. Hope you like. I plan to make this one pretty long. Hope you all can last! This is for a friend of mind in my old DTP class.  
  
-_FireNeiko_

-

-

-

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. (But the cat is mine!!) 

-

-

-

-  
Ch. 0 Prologue

-

-

-

-  
_It was a cool night. The stars hung low in the sky and the moon had just peaked around a small mass of clouds. With quick, silent steps, the honuo walked faster through the thick wood. The large wooded landscape had been a quiet threat for many a year. The village, where his tribe had recently taken over, had warned him of the dangers of this forest, and more. They called it the Forest of White. They tolled him that the darkened forest was something to fear, with all the fear you could ever imagine.  
  
Many demons of all sorts were said to live in this forbidden place. But there was one breed of demon to fear even more then the forest itself. They are of wicked force and yet, at the same time, a great beauty to behold.  
  
Shiroi demons, is the name they have been given. They are called 'The White Ones'. But they do not consist of the color they are so named, strangely enough. They can't even really be seen. Only one with the sight can see a demon such as this. Much like the strands of Yura of the Hair where to the average human eye.  
  
Ignoring these warnings from the villagers and his mother, the ten-year-old half demon had ran into the woods to escape his fellow tribe member's taunting. 'Fellow' was probably not the right word. His tribe did not treat the honuo as an equal. They treated him like dirt because of his 'dirty blood'. They did not have respect for him like they did a demon born of full blood.  
  
Much like his father, Inuyasha had a sort of soft spot for humans, said to be of dirty blood. But then again, the young one's mother was of this 'dirty' race. Perhaps that is why. Perhaps that is why this little half- breed has such a kindness towards them. A kindness he did not dare show to anyone, with an exception of his mother.  
  
The youth had been given a low standard for this. He was not as highly parsed as say, his elder brother. Inuyasha was, to say the lest, at the bottom of the social chain.  
  
After his daily taunting, he had escaped into the woods. With all of his enhanced senses, he could see into the night farther then most. He could hear a spring literally miles away; he could even smell that sweat taste of cool, crisp river water. Harnessing the essence of the forest, Inuyasha could sense something strange.  
  
It was like another presence some were around him. Something mysterious. Something forbidding. An unusual sound plagued the other wise silent air. 'Strange sounds must mean danger.' Inuyasha warned himself, preparing for the worst. Then his mother's word came back to him. She had said there was no way to see a Shiroi demon, but one. That one way, was its voice. Inuyasha's mother had said they make a strange sound. Such and odd voice, that if you had never even seen a Shiroi demon, but then were confronted by it's cry, you would know what it was with out a doubt. That's how unique its voice was. It sounded nothing like anything anyone might have ever encounter.... or ever hope to.  
  
This sound was like nothing Inuyasha had ever encountered. It was a metallic kind of hum. It wasn't a buzz; it was more like a furan song that no one could ever understand. But it didn't seem to come from any certain direction. It didn't sound dangerous as everyone said it was.  
  
The honuo dulled his high pass, and looked around at the literally motionless wood. Then something caught his eye. Something misty and fog like in the corner of his keen eye. The second he turned to face it, it vanished. No more mist fog. The bitter taste of fear suddenly rose in side of him. His eye's became dilated, his ears perked at the slightest whisper of the unheard wind, his body was tent as if her were ready to sprint into full flight and run like a mad man at full speed. No he would not run this time. He would prove to everyone that half-breed is just a good.  
  
The metallic hum still rang in his dog-ears as if it were inside of him, humming for freedom. Then something moved sharply. In the corner of his eye again, the young Inuyasha saw the whispering mist yet again. This time he turned just quick enough. He sprung and slashed at the mystery like he had done so many times before.  
  
Final opening his eye he looked down to see his pray...he saw nothing but his own hand and the cold most ground beneath him. Now he knew the true meaning of fear. He couldn't move. Only dart his golden eyes back and forth in the purest of fear. He heard a rustle. Suddenly finding the strength to move, he turned to the sound of movement. Nothing. Inuyasha silently popped his nucals as if it were a warning to the fog that he would attack. Ready to slice anything that moved even the slightest inch, he turned in his little circle again. Still nothing. The tension in the air seemed to build as if turning into a kind of fog- but wait! There was fog!!! The so clear and crisp forest air now looked covered in a thick glassy fog. It began to churn. Turning into what looked like a single ball of mist in front of him. It...It was a-  
  
The bubbling fear became too great and Inuyasha attacked it with all his young might. And then it was all over and...and something had changed....  
  
His shadow cased a pearly white glow over the darkened ground..._  
-

-

-

-  
(A/N: AHH!! For some reason, ff.net isn't letting me put in spaces between stuff and its not letting me use some of my symbols either!!! TT-TT If you know how to help, it'd be appreciated.)


	3. Ch 1

(A/N: Sorry. This one's a little short. XP I tried but it just didn't work.)  
  
FireNeiko

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. (But Nari is mine!!) 

-

-

-

-

Ch. 1  
  
"FINE! Only because you've been whining so much!!!" Inuyasha yelled back at the equally angry girl trigging behind him.  
  
The two had stopped on a sort of hill in a clearing in a vast forest. The duo had been sent by the village they had resigned in, to find herbal plants in the next village. At the same time the villagers has wanted Inuyasha, being the strong demon he was, to save the mountain village from a band of demons that has invaded it for supposedly centuries.  
  
Kagome had gotten tiered from their long journey. She had been insisting they stop for hours now. Inuyasha just finally gave in. Through the woods was the fastest way to get to the herbal village in the mountains, but it was one hell of a ride.  
  
Kagome has unpacked her stuff, 2 sleeping bags and some food out of her enormously large backpack. By this time the sun was already well below the horizon. Inuyasha had started a fire and Kagome started the instant noodles he loved so much. The 2 were silent, with an exception of Inuyasha's slurping. Kagome and Inuyasha hand been sent to the next village in the mountains while Sango, Miriku, and Shippo were left in the village to tend to the sick ones. Inuyasha had seen tense about some thing. He would usually ague more then this. He would taste the air frequently like he had smelled something strange but couldn't place where it was. It kind of scared Kagome. She had never seen him like this, this nervous.  
Something changes. Inuyasha smelt something only a second ago, but how it seemed to have disappeared. The sent was to fare away to be any real threat, but still.... Inuyasha didn't know anyone who could hide there sent so well. He hadn't even heard legions that tell of a creature that can hide their presence form a demon noise. Inuyasha only knew of one. But that one was probably gone. 'She's probably died by now. Have I been gone that long?' He asked himself.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" a sweat voice asked him. Inuyasha stopped wondering in his own thoughts and looked back at Kagome. The sun had left the sky and was replaces with sticking stars and a half moon. The fire cast a light shadow on everything as well as a silent orange glow.  
  
"It's nothing," Inuyasha answered plainly, looking away.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha! I'm not that dumb. Something's bothering you! It's not a new moon so it can't be your human problem, you can't be mad at Shippo because he's not here, and we haven't fought in almost half an hour! In my book that means there's something wrong." Kagome yelled back at him, peeved.  
  
"It's nothing OK! I thought I smelled something-"he stopped abruptly and whirled around. He continues to sniff the air.  
  
"What is it? A demon?" Kagome asked, looking over his shoulder at the bushes he was consintrating so hard on.  
  
"Yeah..." 'But it smells some what...familiar...' her trailed off slightly as he continued to transfix the bushes under the trees at the edge of the clearing. Inuyasha just stood there unable to move.  
  
Life. Such a strange thing. It was suppose to fill a soul and make it happy but then again life can be nothing but an unwanted burden. Why dose life leave and why dose it have to be so fickle? In a second it was as hopeless and mournful as anything could possible be. But then it turns into something beautiful and enchanting. Like the sent of new flowers the cat demon could smell floating threw the cool air.  
  
Wait...Smell?  
  
She could smell! Was she reviving? Carefully the cat pricked her newly reborn ears and listened. She could hear her slow breathing and quickening heartbeat. She really was reborn! Reborn from a spell that was suppose to last for eternity. Why did it break now?  
  
It mattered not. If she could hear and smell, it must mean she could see too. Which means she could be free. Free from this curse of the cave.  
  
The cat slowly, as if afraid, opened her eyes. Suddenly emerald green eye's flashed in a cave that hadn't seen light in decades. Surprisingly, she found she could move. She couldn't 50 years ago, not in the least.  
  
With straying steppes, the cat demon took her first steps to freedom. Something tightened around her ankle, like string still trying to bind her to the cave. It snapped easily as she took a stronger step, but with a price. A burning pain bit into her ankle as if punishment for trying to escape. Suppressing the stinging pain, she snapped similar binds from her other limbs. She aced in a burning, stinging pain she had never felt before. She hang limp on her feet with she could fall. But she wouldn't let herself give in. She would be trapped again if she gave in to the spell that still lingered in the dreary hole. She forced herself with all she had to reach the mouth of the cave.  
  
With a last burst of undeniable pain, like an arrow through the heart, the cat demon finally made her freedom a reality.  
  
She fell to the ground in a heap out side the caves mouth. The spell had been broken. The wind bellowed through the demon cave and hissed an ancient chant in her white ear.  
  
Yes, it was over. After the stinging had expired she looked up to see her surroundings, which was so few.  
  
Yes. This was no dream. This was defiantly the clearing she had seen before she had been imprisoned. Give or take a few trees.  
  
She looked behind her, at the mouth of the cave she now so despised. She now feared that cave and resented the people she had once called family. Yes, they did this to her. She refused to remember anything of them. But the chain still hung around her neck.  
  
She decided to flee as fare from it as possible with her lightning speed. She ran for what seemed like only minutes, and suddenly stopped in an empty clearing and stood on the lone tree stump in the center of it. She quickly tasted the air and froze.  
  
"Who...who is that? I know I've smelt it before..." She quietly spoke to herself. In her capture her memory had been hazed.  
  
'I've smelt that before, but where......... Wait a minute... could it really be?'  
  
She made up her mind and ran as fast as her legs could carry her toward the familiar sent. Making sure to hide her own sent as well.  
  
'It's honyua...' 

-

-

-

-

End Ch. 1 

-

-

(A/N: R&R please!) 


End file.
